wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzej muszkieterowie/II/17
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XVII POŻYTEK Z LUFTÓW PIECA. Widoczne było, iż powodowani rycerskością jedynie i usposobieniem awanturniczem trzej nasi przyjaciele, nie przypuszczając tego nawet, wyświadczyli przysługę osobie, którą kardynał zaszczycał szczególną swoją protekcją. Kto to mógł być mianowicie?... To pytanie zadali sobie trzej muszkieterowie; następnie widząc, iż żadna odpowiedź, jaka im przychodzi, nie zadawala ich bynajmniej, Porthos przywołał gospodarza i kazał przynieść kości do gry. Porthos i Aramis zasiedli zaraz przy stole i zaczęli grać w najlepsze, Athos chodził po pokoju i rozmyślał. Chodząc tak i rozmyślając, Athos mijał i znów przechodził koło rozebranego, sterczącego w murze, luftu od pieca, którego drugi koniec dotykał pokoju nad nimi położonego; za każdym razem, gdy mijał ową rurę, słyszał wyraźnie szmer rozmowy, co nakoniec zwróciło jego uwagę. Zbliżył się zatem i odróżnił parę słów, które, jak sądził, wielką miały doniosłość, skinął więc na towarzyszy, aby się uciszyli, a sam, pochylony, przyłożył ucho do otworu dolnego. — Słuchaj dobrze, milady — mówił kardynał — sprawa jest wielkiego znaczenia, usiądź no i pogadajmy. — Milady — mruknął Athos. — Słucham waszą Eminencję z jak największą uwagą — odpowiedział głos kobiecy, na którego dźwięk Athos zatrząsł się cały. — Nieduży statek z załogą angielską, z kapitanem, zupełnie mi oddanym, oczekuje na ciebie przy ujściu rzeki Charente, obok warowni La Pointe; rozwinie on żagle jutro przede dniem. — Czy mam się tam udać dziś zaraz w nocy?... — Zaraz, natychmiast, to jest, gdy wysłuchasz moich zleceń. Wychodząc stąd, znajdziesz dwóch ludzi przy bramie, służyć ci oni będą za eskortę; ja wpierw się stąd oddalę, ty zaś po mnie w pół godziny. — Rozumiem, Eminencjo. Wróćmy teraz do posłannictwa, jakie raczysz mi zlecić; a ponieważ pragnę i nadal zasługiwać na zaufanie Waszej Eminencji, racz mi wyłożyć jasno i zwięźle, co mam robić, abym nie popełniła omyłki. Nastała cisza chwilowa; kardynał widocznie namyślał się, jak mówić, a milady skupiała władze umysłu, aby zrozumieć dokładnie i wyryć sobie w pamięci słowa kardynała. Athos skorzystał z chwili milczenia i kazał towarzyszom zamknąć drzwi od wewnątrz, a potem przyjść i słuchać z nim razem. Muszkieterowie, lubiący wygodę przysunęli krzesła dla siebie i Athosa. Wszyscy trzej usiedli następnie i przyłożyli uszy do otworu. — Pojedziesz do Londynu — zaczął kardynał — i udasz się prosto do Buckinghama. — Ośmielam się zwrócić uwagę Eminencji — rzekła milady — że od czasu sprawy z zapinkami brylantowemi, o którą książę mnie podejrzewał, wystrzega on się mnie okrutnie. — Tym razem — mówił kardynał — nie idzie wcale o zdobywanie zaufania; powinnaś przedstawić się księciu szczerze i uczciwie, jako pośredniczka. — Szczerze i uczciwie — powtórzyła milady tonem, niewypowiedzianie dwuznacznym. — Tak jest, szczerze i uczciwie — ciągnął kardynał tym samym tonem — całe to rokowanie musi być prowadzone jawnie. — Wykonam dosłownie polecenia Waszej Eminencji, czekam teraz na rozkazy. — Pójdziesz do Buckinghama i oznajmisz, że ja cię przysyłam; powiesz mu, iż wiem o wszystkich przygotowaniach, przez niego czynionych, i wcale ich się nie boję, bo za pierwszem poruszeniem z jego strony zgubię królowę bezpowrotnie. — Czy on uwierzy, iż Wasza Eminencja jest w możności wykonać tę groźbę? — Uwierzy, bo mam dowody w rękach. — Potrzeba zatem, abym mu je przedstawiła? — Bezwątpienia; powiesz mu także, że ogłoszę doniesienia Bois-Roberta i margrabiego de Beautru o spotkaniu się księcia z królową u pani konetablowej owego pamiętnego wieczoru, gdy ta pani wydawała bal maskowy. Powiesz mu, że wcale nie wątpię, iż był tam przebrany za Wielkiego Mogoła; kostjum ten miał przywdziać kawaler Gwizjusz, a książę odkupił go od niego za trzy tysiące pistolów. — Dobrze, Eminencjo. — Opowiesz mu wszystkie szczegóły wejścia i wyjścia nocnego z zamku królewskiego, gdzie się wcisnął przebrany za wróżbiarza Włocha; dodasz także, aby nie wątpił o prawdziwości moich wiadomości, iż miał ukrytą pod płaszczem długą białą szatę, usianą w deseń łez czarnych, głów trupich i kości, na krzyż złożonych: ponieważ, w razie wypadku niespodzianego, chciał uchodzić za ducha Białej Damy, ukazującej się, jak wiadomo, w Luwrze, przed każdym wypadkiem wielkiej doniosłości. — Czy to już wszystko, eminencjo? — Powiedz mu, że znam także szczegóły spotkania w Amiens, że zrobię z tego małą powiastkę romantyczną, dowcipnie ułożoną, z planem ogrodu i portretami głównych działaczy w awanturze nocnej. — Powiem mu wszystko. — Powiedz, że ująłem Montaigu, że trzymam go w Bastylji, że nie znaleziono przy nim żadnego dokumentu, lecz że tortura rozwiąże mu usta, i wyda on wszystko, co wie... a nawet to, o czem nigdy nie wiedział. — Słucham, Eminencjo. — Nakoniec dodaj, że książę miłościwy, opuszczając wyspę Ré, zapomniał w pośpiechu zabrać z mieszkania swojego pewnego liściku pani de Chevreuse, a liścik ten w dziwny sposób kompromituje królowę, wykazując jasno, iż Jej Królewska Mość nietylko jest zdolna kochać nieprzyjaciół króla, ale w dodatku spiskuje z wrogami Francji. Czy dobrze zapamiętałaś wszystko, co mówiłem? — Niech Wasza Eminencja osądzi: bal u pani konetablowej; wycieczka nocna do Luwru; wieczór spędzony w Amiens; schwytanie Montaigu; list pani de Chevreuse. — Dobrze — rzekł kardynał — nic nie brakuje: masz doskonałą pamięć, milady. — Jednak — podjęła ta, do której kardynał odezwał się w sposób tak pochlebny — jeżeli pomimo wszystko książę nie ulegnie i będzie w dalszym ciągu groził Francji? — Książę jest zakochany, jak warjat, lub raczej, jak mazgaj — ciągnął Richelieu z goryczą — na wzór dawnych błędnych rycerzy wszczął wojnę obecną po to jedynie, aby otrzymać jedno spojrzenie uwielbianej piękności. Gdy przekona się, że wojna ta odbierze honor, a może i wolność władczyni myśli jego, jak się on wyraża, przysięgam ci, że zachwieje się w zamiarach. — A jednak — mówiła milady z wytrwałością dowodzącą, że chciała zbadać dokładnie sprawę, którą jej polecono — gdyby po tem wszystkiem obstawał jeszcze przy swojem? — Gdyby się jeszcze upierał... nie, nie, to niepodobna... — To bardzo prawdopodobne — rzekła milady. — Gdyby trwał przy swojem... — Jego Eminencja zatrzymał się, a po chwili zaczął: — Gdybyś przekonać go nie zdołała, w takim razie położę nadzieję całą w wypadku, w zdarzeniu, zmieniającem zwykle postać rządów... — Gdyby Wasza Eminencja zechciał mi przytoczyć z historji choć jeden wypadek podobny — odezwała się milady — może i ja podzieliłabym także zaufanie jego do przyszłości. — Więc słuchaj... oto naprzykład — rzekł Richelieu — gdy w roku 1610, z podobnej przyczyny, jaka podnieca księcia Buckingham, król Henryk IV, zaszczytnej pamięci, szedł opanować jednocześnie Flandrję i Włochy, aby z dwóch stron następnie uderzyć na Austrję, czyż nie nastąpił wypadek, który Austrję zbawił?... Dlaczegóżby król Francji nie mógł mieć tego szczęścia, co cesarz? — Wasza Eminencja chce mówić o uderzeniu nożem przy ulicy de la Ferronnerie? — Tak, właśnie — odparł kardynał. — Czy wasza wielebność nie boi się, że skazanie na śmierć Ravaillaca nie odstraszy tych, co mieliby ochotę wejść w jego ślady? — Po wszystkie czasy i we wszystkich krajach, tam zwłaszcza, gdzie ludność dzielą uczucia religijne, znajdą się fanatycy, pragnący stać się męczennikami. Otóż rzeczywiście przypominam sobie w tej chwili, że purytanie wściekli są na księcia Buckinghama, a ich kaznodzieje wskazują nań, jako na Antychrysta. — Więc cóż z tego? — przerwała milady. — Otóż — mówił dalej kardynał tonem obojętnym — wypadałoby teraz, naprzykład, znaleźć kobietę piękną, młodą i zreczną, która miałaby powód do zemsty osobistej na księciu. Kobietę taką możnaby łatwo spotkać; książę jest człowiekiem szczęśliwym do kobiet i, jeżeli nie budził uczuć miłosnych obietnicami stałości wiecznej, musiał w niejednem sercu wzniecić nienawiść przez nieustanne wiarołomstwa. — Zapewne — rzekła milady chłodno — kobietę taką możnaby napotkać. — Otóż kobieta, któraby dała w rękę nóż Jakóba Clément, lub Ravaillaca fanatykowi, zbawiłaby Francję. — Tak, lecz zostałaby wspólniczką zbrodni. — A czy zna ktokolwiek wspólników Jakóba Clément lub Ravaillaca? — Nie, bo może stali oni zbyt wysoko, aby się ośmielono aż tam ich szukać: nie podpala się Pałacu Sprawiedliwości dla byle kogo, Eminencjo. — Więc sądzisz, że Pałac Sprawiedliwości spłonął nie trafem jedynie nieszczęśliwym? — zapytał Richelieu obojętnie, jak gdyby to była kwestja bez żadnego znaczenia. — Ja, Eminencjo — odpowiedziała milady — ja nic nie sądzę, fakt przytaczam, nic więcej; dodam tylko, że gdybym nazywała się panną de Montpensier, lub królową Maryą Medicis, nie potrzebowałabym być tak ostrożna, jak, nazywając się poprostu lady Claric. — Słusznie — rzekł Richelieu — czegóż więc żądasz? — Pragnę rozkazu, potwierdzającego z góry wszystko, co uznam, iż powinnam uczynić dla dobra Francji. — Trzeba najpierw znaleźć kobietę, o jakiej mówiłem, która miałaby urazę śmiertelną do księcia. — Już ją znalazłam — rzekła milady. — Następnie trzeba wyszukać podłego fanatyka, chcącego służyć za narzędzie sprawiedliwości bożej. — I to się znajdzie. — Wtedy — mówił kardynał — będzie pora dopiero wymagać rozkazu, jakiego żądasz obecnie. — Wasza Eminencja ma rację — rzekła milady — to ja byłam w błędzie, widząc w poleceniu, jakiem mnie zaszczyca, coś innego, niż jest ono w rzeczywistości, bo mam tylko oznajmić księciu od Eminencji, że zna wszystkie przebrania, z pomocą których zdołał on zbliżyć się do królowej na balu u pani konetablowej; że Eminencja posiadasz dowody widzenia się jego z królową w Luwrze, w kostjumie astrologa Włocha, że ukaże się romans bardzo dowcipny o awanturze w Amiens, z planami i portretami; że Montaigu siedzi w Bastylji i tortura przypomni mu, co zapomniał; nakoniec, że masz w ręku list pani de Chevreuse, kompromitujący ją i królową. Następnie, jeżeli pomimo wszystko ktoś zostanie niezłomny, to ponieważ misja moja tu się kończy, pozostanie mi tylko prosić Boga, aby cud uczynił dla ocalenia Francji. Wszak to mam zrobić, Eminencjo, i nic innego nie przedsiębrać? — To tylko jedynie — odparł kardynał zimno. — Obecnie — mówiła milady, nie zwracając uwagi na raptowną oziębłość kardynała — obecnie, gdy już otrzymałam instrukcje od Waszej Eminencji co do postępowania z jego nieprzyjaciółmi, czy pozwoli mi wasza wielebność powiedzieć słów parę o moich znów wrogach? — Więc pani masz wrogów? — zapytał Richelieu. — Tak, panie; mam wrogów, przed którymi powinieneś mnie bronić, bo zrobiłam ich sobie, służąc Waszej Eminencji. — Cóż to za jedni? — zapytał książę. — Pierwszy — to mała kupcowa, znana intrygantka, nazywa się Bonacieux. — Ona jest przecież zamknięta w więzieniu w Mantes. — To jest była tam rzeczywiście, lecz królowa wyjednała rozkaz od króla i przeniosła ją do klasztoru. — Do klasztoru? — zapytał książę. — Tak, mam wiadomość pewną, że do klasztoru. — Do którego? — Nie wiem, tajemnica zachowana jest ściśle. — O! ja będę wiedział! — A czy Wasza Eminencja powie mi, w którym klasztorze ta kobieta się znajduje? — Nie widzę powodu, dlaczego nie miałbym tego zrobić. — Dziękuję za jedno, lecz mam drugiego wroga o wiele niebezpieczniejszego, niż pani Bonacieux. — Któż to jest? — Jej kochanek. — Jak on się nazywa? — O! Wasza wielebność zna go doskonale — krzyknęła milady uniesiona gniewem — to nasz wspólny zły duch, to on w spotkaniu z gwardją Waszej Eminencji przechylił zwycięstwo na stronę muszkieterów królewskich; to on przebił szpadą trzykrotnie de Wardes‘a, wysłańca Eminencji, to z jego winy nie udała się sprawa z brylantami; on to nakoniec, wiedząc, że to ja porwałam panią Bonacieux, zaprzysiągł mi śmierć. — Aha! — rzekł kardynał — wiem już, o kim chcesz mówić. — Ja mówię o tym łotrze, d‘Artagnanie. — To dzielny młodzieniec — rzekł kardynał. — Dlatego właśnie, że taki dzielny, jest tem niebezpieczniejszy. — Trzebaby posiadać dowody porozumiewania się jego z księciem Buckinghamem. — Dowody! mam ich dziesięć! — W takim razie to bardzo łatwo, pokaż mi je, a wyślę go do Bastylji. — Dobrze Eminencjo! a co potem? — Kto się dostanie do Bastylji, niema dla takiego przyszłości — rzekł kardynał ponuro. — O! na Boga, gdyby mi tak łatwo przychodziło pozbyć się moich wrogów, jak twoich osobistych, i gdybyś tylko o takich ukaranie prosiła... — Eminencjo, sztuka za sztukę, życie za życie, człowiek za człowieka; oddaj mi tego, ja ci tamtego oddam. — Nie wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć — odparł kardynał — nawet wiedzieć nie chcę; chcę ci się przysłużyć i nie widzę nic niestosownego w daniu ci tego, czego pragniesz, dla ukarania tak nieznacznej osobistości; tembardziej, że, jak powiadasz, d‘Artagnan jest bezbożnikiem, pojedynkowiczem i zdrajcą. — Pozbawiony czci wszelkiej, Eminencjo... podły... — Podaj mi papier, pióro i atrament — rzekł kardynał. — Oto jest, Eminencjo. Nastała cisza chwilowa, dowodząca, iż Richelieu namyślał się, co ma pisać. Athos nie stracił ani słowa z rozmowy, wziął teraz za ręce przyjaciół i pociągnął w drugi koniec pokoju. — Czego chcesz? — odezwał się Porthos — czemu nie pozwalasz nam słuchać dalej. — Sza! — rzekł Athos po cichu — słyszeliśmy wszystko, co potrzeba; wreszcie nie bronię wam słuchać, tylko sam wyjść stąd muszę. — Chcesz wyjść — rzekł Porthos — lecz jeżeli kardynał cię zawezwie, cóż mu odpowiemy? — Nie czekajcie aż mnie zawoła, powiedzcie mu pierwsi, iż wyjechałem na zwiady, ponieważ ze słów gospodarza zmiarkowałem, że drogi nie są bezpieczne; powiem też słów parę giermkowi kardynała; reszta do mnie należy, bądźcie spokojni. — Bądź ostrożny, Athosie! — rzekł Aramis. — Nie turbujcie się — wiecie, że mam krew zimną. Porthos i Aramis usiedli napowrót przy lufcie piecowym. Athos zaś wyszedł śmiało, nie kryjąc się wcale, odwiązał konia od kółka przy okiennicy, przekonał kilkoma słowami giermka o potrzebie pojechania naprzód, obejrzał starannie proch na panewce pistoletu, wziął szpadę w zęby i poleciał, jak potępieniec, drogą, prowadzącą do obozu!